


An Unhealthy Obsession: Act I

by Sheiladine



Series: An Unhealthy Obsession [1]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiladine/pseuds/Sheiladine
Summary: 8-year old Lisa finds a time machine... She wants to pay a visit to a certain crush. Jimbo/Lisa. Just a bunch of OOC crack fluff-crud to add some plot to Act II that I'm writing... T rating is probably too strong for this, but hey, better to rate too high than too low! Sequel to be posted separately, and will not have a T or below rating... This section that I posted here is absolutely safe though.





	

I do not own The Simpsons, and this is a work of pure fiction, made entirely for non-profit entertainment purposes. 

Warnings: The first part is very safe to read. The later parts that will slide out of the T-rated category and gradually get worse and worse. : ^) Chalk that up to boredom and too much free time.

I suppose this chapter is just an attempt to create more of a story without an overload of fluff.

 **Additional Author's Note:** Critiques and factual information/canon information accepted ( _haw_ ) since I do not follow the show very closely. Though, I have added previous warnings that there are instances of characters being OOC. Written purely for entertainment and out of boredom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Unhealthy Obsession**

**_Act I_ **

 

I met a girl who sang the blues

And I asked her for some happy news

But she just smiled and turned away

_\- Don McLean_

**Chapter 1**

 

_A good looking rebel who doesn't play by the rules._

That thought plagued Lisa’s thoughts a lot lately. She went so far as to date Nelson in the past, but that just didn't add up to the real thing, well it didn't add up for _herself_ at least. Lisa rolled onto her back, stared up at her ceiling, sighing in disappointment. She knew that she was too young for him. _Jimbo. Jim. James_. Oh, why couldn't she just be a little older? She wished she could travel forward 10 years in time so her age wouldn't have to matter. The reality is that Jimbo is 6-7 years her senior and she was just 8. There was nothing that could be done about the situation theoretically except... that piece of junk that Griffin child left behind a while ago. 

“What did he say that piece of junk was? A time-machine?” She thought to herself aloud.

Although Lisa had a rational side she was still, only 8. If she wanted to dream of a magical, scientifically advanced time machine that would bring her to the future or bring her to the past she would. In fact, she held onto it the hunk of junk due to her love for complicated electronics… okay, also because a girl could dream, but ultimately she told herself to never believe in such childish qualms. The Griffin child was just a baby, and a baby couldn't possibly have the capacity to create such a functional device.  Nevertheless, she was bored. Lisa slumped up and off of her bed, turned toward her closet and started rummaging around to try and find the contraption.

There it was! She took out the triangular device and the remote that came with it. She observed it for a while, and then started fiddling with it. She decided that she could work on it in the basement, so to the basement she was headed. Nobody noticed her make her way down the stairs and into the basement. Bart was out making mayhem, her mother was grocery shopping with Maggie, and her father was watching sitcom reruns while drinking beer. It wasn't like it mattered much; she didn't really want to be bothered while working on her project anyway.  

Once Lisa worked her way down to the basement, she found a table set up against a wall covered in miscellaneous junk like nick-knacks, various pieces of hardware, and other junk her father and mother liked to keep around, but never throw away in case they were someday needed. She just pushed most of the junk to the sides of the table in order to make a clearing where she could work on the device in hand. She grabbed a few basic tools like a hammer, screw drivers and mini-wrenches. The dial of the device was straightforward, and reminded her of a handle you would see on a fancy, time-set dehumidifier, except a bit more intricate. This one was set like a calendar, where you could pick the year, day, hour and minute. She started by unscrewing the metal sheathing to observe what the electronics were inside. It was surprisingly simple to take apart, however the electronics inside were pretty boggling. However, she did notice a few loose screws... maybe she would just tighten everything down... 

 _How ironic would it be if that was what was wrong with this stupid thing? Hah! If only._ Lisa thought amusingly to herself. 

What time would she go back to if she could? She giddily started thinking about going back in time to historical events, but her 8 year old, boy-crush-infected brain gradually shifted to something else, a certain someone else actually. 

_How about the first day of school 6 years ago...? Also, it seems safe enough that I wouldn't get into any trouble if it did happen to work..._

Lisa set the dials to her preferred date and pressed the only button available on the contraption. Nothing seemed any different than before. There were no swirly lights, or swooshing noises, or disorientation. Lisa peeked outside of the basement window, things looked a little bit off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

“Wait...!” She exclaimed aloud.

The leaves were turning an autumn read outside on the trees and the brush, but it was Spring, there shouldn't be any coloring leaves... Does that mean it worked? She chided herself for even entertaining the thought, but then she looked around the basement. The table she cleared was back to being its cluttered self, but there was noticeably less junk in the basement than there was before. But that also means that she's inside 2-year-old Lisa's house now, not 8-year-old Lisa's house. She would have to escape the house without her, well, 2-year-old Lisa's family noticing. She knew that she could leave out the basement window since her brother had done so in the past. She decided that the basement window should work for her in this situation, so she climbed up onto the table underneath the window and grappled her way up and out. Once she was out of the basement she did a quick once around to see if anybody had seen her, spoiler alert, nobody had. 

 _Good._ She mentally commented. 

Before she could completely gather her thoughts she saw a bright yellow, vehicular blob in the corner of her eye start to speed down the road. She quickly realized it was the school bus heading for its stop. She gasped in excitement, but decided to hurriedly hide the device in her hands in some nearby bushes before running toward the bus in a hurry to catch it. She got on the bus seemingly unnoticed. Nobody seemed to care that she was on it, and nor should they since Springfield wasn't really known for their due diligence when it came to their schooling system. Regardless, Lisa was still filled with butterflies in her stomach during the ride to school. The bus ride felt surprisingly normal and felt like no time at all before it reached Springfield Elementary School. 

 _Ugh._ Lisa silently moaned to herself as she awkwardly walked off the bus. 

It didn't take her very long to realize that she didn't even know what classroom Jimbo would possibly be in, let alone whether he would actually show up or not. 

 _Was he a delinquent when he was my age?_ She didn’t really know.  

She quickly looked around to see if she could even recognize anybody who could remotely be him at that age... until she saw something that basically smacked her in the face.

_Black t-shirt with a white bunny on it, bingo._

Although it wasn't the traditional skull she was used to Lisa could tell by the clothes that he was wearing that the boy she found was indeed Jimbo. She hurriedly walked over to him, but only observed him from behind. She didn't want to run up to him and introduce herself right away. She decided that she would follow him and see where he goes. As she quietly followed from behind she observed Jimbo meet up with Dolph. She followed the two to see what class they were assigned to, or even if they were going to attend class. She decided she would try to make her move later as the day progressed so she wouldn't easily scare him away. 

 _Me, scare him away, right._ Lisa thought to herself amused, then laughed. She obtained a few weirded out looks from a few kids passing by.  

Lisa followed both of the boys into a familiar classroom. This is the same class she has in her regular timeline. She started to ponder about what grades they were held back in as she entered the classroom. The teacher was different, and to her pleasant surprise she discovered that the seats were not assigned skillfully worked her way into the seat next to Jimbo before Dolph could claim it. An 8-year-old Dolph looked at her with an annoyed look before sitting next to her. Jimbo wasn't as... breathtaking to her as he was in an older form, but that didn't matter much to her. She still found him adorable in his own way. He however remained oblivious to her, caught somewhere in his 8 year old mind. Lisa was thankful that only Dolph was in the same class, since that made it possible for there to be minimal distractions. Lisa did notice something odd about this class though, but she couldn't tell quite what. 

Throughout the lass the teacher asked many questions, and the majority of class raises their hands minus Dolph and Jimbo. Lisa couldn’t help herself by showing off her knowledge to the rest of class, but was surprised that there was actually some competition in this class. Near the last third of the class the teacher introduced a project that required classmates to choose partners. Lisa continued to smile to herself giddily; things couldn’t turn out to be more perfect. She turns to Jimbo and acts as if she never met him, which was partially true, but in this timeline she had definitely not met him yet. 

"Hello, my name is. Li...uh....Leah! Want to be my partner?" _That didn't sound awful at all Lisa_. She thought sarcastically to herself. _You definitely sound like a loon-uh-tick. Lunatic. And why didn't you use your real name? It’s not like it matters._

She continued to smile nervously at Jimbo. She could tell that he was also nervous by the way he was looking at her. He was thinking something entirely different from what Lisa was thinking though. He was thinking about how somebody smart never asked to work with him, especially not a smart girl. Dolph looked at her annoyed and then exasperated, knowing that if he said yes then he would likely be without a partner or going through an excruciatingly awful partner process.  

"H-hi..." Jimbo replied shyly. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A snooty, nerdy-looking boy nasally commented. Another nerdy-looking student, a girl this time called out, "Maybe we misinterpreted her when she arrived and she was just a one trick pony on that subject! I mean, to ask him-"

"And why wouldn't I ask him to be my partner?" She interrupted visually annoyed.

Lisa was additionally surprised that anyone would object to her even selecting a certain partner, but she was used to everyone trying to pick her to be their partner. The surrounding students started to snicker.

"James is-" The nasally, nerdy boy spoke up. 

"James? More like a Jimmy!" Another classmate cried out. 

"More like a Jimbo!" The previous girl who first spoke laughed out. 

The class started to howl with laughter.

 _What is this?_ Lisa thought noticeably aggravated.  She had never heard of nerd-bullies before.

"Jimbo is an idiot! His IQ is astronomical...ly low!" The first nerdy boy cried out.

The class giggled again. Jimbo looked like he was a mixture of embarrassed and nervousness. Dolph just hid away frowning, not wanting to get mixed up in the teasing. Lisa spoke up. 

"Well, I don't care; I think James is perfectly fine." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

She reached for his hand and glared at the boy who made the first and last comment. The class looked at her shocked for a moment then continued to laugh. They started to make lovey-dovey related jokes at them. Jimbo just sat there turning bright red in embarrassment, not saying a word.  After a few more moments of teasing the class finishes picking partners and disperses.

Jimbo didn't say anything to her. He was still exceedingly nervous; not knowing what to say to this girl he barely knew who just ended up randomly standing up for him, and who wanted to do her homework assignment together with him. Dolph ended up with the nasally nerdy boy that started the entire interruption. Both of them looked miserable. Lisa looked back at Jimbo who didn't look any better or worse for wear despite no longer being the center of attention.  

"Don't listen to them." Lisa commented. 

He still didn't say anything to her. The class ended and the two of them didn't seem to get very far talking-wise. Lisa facilitated most of what they were supposed to be doing, once in a while having Jimbo do mundane or simple tasks until the class ended. She ended up following Jimbo out of classroom and out into the hallway. The both of them were being laughed at from afar by three older, nerdy bullies.

 _What ‘is’ this?_ She thought _. Was this back when nerds were bullies or something or did this dumb thing zap me into an alternate reality?_

Her thoughts were racing crazily. She was extremely angry, and knew she wanted to do something, she just didn't know what… Until it just happened. She turned quickly, pulled him toward herself and kissed him. There was a pause, but it was short-lived. Laughter quickly ensued. When she pulled back ending the kiss she noticed Jimbo just standing there bright red in embarrassment. The onlookers continued to laugh and Dolph spectated from nearby, jaw agape at what just happened. Jimbo hid behind his hat. If there were ever a moment in his life where he wished he would disappear it was now.

She looked at the laughing kids scornfully, and decided to follow Dolph and Jimbo as they embarrassingly and sulkily slunk outside of the school. Lisa was feeling defeat at the lack of responsiveness being provided by the two boys. She rode the bus to her stop, which just happened to be theirs as well since they lived nearby, and she separated from the two easily since neither was paying much attention to her, or so she thought. She decided to take the time machine home.

Dolph and Jimbo were continuing to walk down the street until Jimbo stopped and looked around momentarily.

“Where’d that girl go?” He frowned.

“Aw, who cares? Let’s go.” Dolph commented

**_End Part I_ **

 


End file.
